Out Into The World
by SaoirseParisa
Summary: "Gramps is always with us. That pipe isn't the only thing he gave us." Mikleo remembers the moment he spoke with Zenrus before joining Sorey on his journey. SorMik Week 2017, Day 1: Elysia (Innocence/Beginnings)


**Out Into The World - SorMik Week 2017, Day 1: Elysia (Innocence/Beginnings)**

* * *

Mikleo laid down in his futon, staring right up at the ceiling. The breeze was warm and crisp with the breath of summer, and the faint glow of fireflies flickered right outside. One firefly settled down onto Mikleo's open window, its rear shining a pale greenish yellow color. But the water seraph barely paid it much mind. His mind was on other matters. Actually, one matter in particular: he was sure that Sorey, his friend from infancy, was going to leave. Leave to find that girl Alisha and make sure she was safe from that fox man.

One day, he had been told that Sorey would eventually leave their little village Elysia and live with the humans. Sorey was a human after all. Mikleo and everyone else were seraphs, unseen by regular people, living away from humans. But Mikleo had always been told that Sorey wouldn't just leave as soon as he thought about it. True, he and Mikleo had dreams of traveling the world and exploring ruins, like they always talked about, even as kids. But...was today the day? Was Sorey finally going to leave the mountain and go down to the world below?

"Sorey...I won't let you go alone," Mikleo mused to himself, sitting up from his futon. He needed to do something, and now was the only chance he had to do it.

At the very top of the hill was a stone house, the biggest of all the houses in Elysia. Vases of flowers and other plants adorned the porch, with a little staircase around the house leading to an open wall where a nest of birds was. An empty nest, no longer containing any baby birds. Mikleo simply walked right inside, without knocking or even announcing his presence. But he didn't need to. The person sitting in the middle of the house expected him to arrive. A short old man wearing white and purple robes, sitting by a crackling fire, smoking his long pipe.

"Mikleo…" The old man mused, blowing a thin cloud of smoke into the air. "You suspect it too, don't you?"

Mikleo sat on his knees, putting himself at eye level with the older man. "The fox man is likely going after Alisha...and I know Sorey's figured it out by now."

Neither man said a word for a couple seconds. Both were lost in their thoughts, deep in contemplation. Soon, the older man broke the silence. "So, today is the day. Sorey will leave Elysia and walk among his own kind at last."

Today. In some way, Mikleo hoped that this day would never come, that he and Sorey would spend all of their days here in Elysia. Peacefully, without the threat of malevolence and cruel humans corrupting everything around them, even the seraphim themselves. But Mikleo always knew the day would come some time. It was always on his mind, ever since childhood.

"Gramps…"

"You want to go with him," The old man turned to face Mikleo, his expression unchanging. "I won't stop you. I know you care about him very much, more than even I can imagine, and we all raised you since you were babes."

A small flame rose within Mikleo's chest, steadily growing brighter and brighter. Yes, he wanted to go with Sorey. Be there for him through good times and bad. Plus, he knew Sorey wouldn't be properly prepared to go out into the world below. The world had much more to offer than Elysia did, and there would be things he would need to know. It was a good thing Mikleo did years of research on the world below, pouring over every book he had about humans, their customs, lifestyles, currency, etc. He had Gramps to thank for giving him those resources. Gramps didn't live for several millennia for nothing.

"I won't abandon Sorey. He needs someone to help him out," Mikleo stood up. "Thank you for understanding, Gramps," His voice was calm, clear, and cool, like water, the element he controlled. Turning on his foot, the capes on his shirt swished as he walked two steps away from Gramps. But he went no further.

"Wait," It was Gramps' turn to stand up. "Here. Take this."

Mikleo turned around, his lilac eyes shrinking a little in surprise. In Gramps' hand was his favorite pipe. Long, black, ending with a bend covered in gold. He could still see the intricate markings at the end.

"No, I couldn't. This is important to you, right?"

"Take it. Please," Gramps insisted, opening Mikleo's hand and placing the pipe inside. "Humans rely heavily on money in order to get by. If you're ever in any kind of financial need, sell this pipe. It's a very rare item, and it will fetch a very high price," He explained, voice hoarse but warm. "Don't worry. I have another one, and the others keep telling me to quit smoking anyway."

It was here that Mikleo's resolve strengthened. The pipe was light as a feather in Mikleo's hands, even though it was made of material that would normally be too heavy for someone like him to carry. But it was warm and full of love. Gramps' love. Touched by the gesture, Mikleo held the pipe to his chest, hugging it like it was his favorite Celestial Record book.

"Thank you," Mikleo whispered. It was barely audible, and hardly anyone could hear it. But Gramps heard it loud and clear. He may have aged, but his hearing didn't.

"I also want you to pass a message along to Sorey," Gramps said. "Walk the path you believe in, and live your life to the fullest, and I know you will not go astray," The message was so simple, but the words in and of themselves spoke volumes to Mikleo. He knew Gramps could feel it as well. "I wish you luck on your journey."

Now he was ready. Mikleo nodded, his resolve stronger than ever. "Thank you. Goodbye, Gramps," Turning around, Mikleo walked right out the door. But not before whispering, "I'll miss you." For just a moment, Mikleo's voice trembled, catching in his throat. Gramps could hear a trace of sadness in that solemn goodbye.

Gramps smiled nonetheless. It was time for the birds to finally fly out of the nest, after all. "Your mission is waiting for you both. I hope to see you again soon."

* * *

It had been a day since Sorey and Mikleo left Elysia. As of now, they were in the Aroundight Forest, still enveloped by Gramps' blessing. Sorey laid down on the grass underneath a big tree, gazing up at a star studded sky. Everything around them was dark. Birds twittered and sang, even as the full moon crowned the darkness around them, giving it a peaceful, ethereal air about it. Mikleo laid next to him, facing away from the sky, staring at some bushes nearby. Sleep evaded them at every turn. Sorey's mind was on other matters. He took his green eyes off the sky, holding Gramps' pipe in his hands.

"Hey, Mikleo. You still awake?"

"Hm. Yeah," Mikleo rolled over, facing Sorey, his purple eyes heavy with fatigue from so much exposure to daylight from earlier. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking…" Sorey's voice was soft and dreamy, like he was close to falling asleep. But his eyes were wide open, staring at the pipe in his hands. It was light as a feather. "Gramps said to sell this if we're in a jam, but…" He let the sentence drift away for a brief moment. The pause was short, and then he continued on. "I don't think I want to sell it."

Mikleo shifted, taking his arm out from underneath his side. Confused, he simply moved closer. "You don't?"

Sorey shook his head, mulling over his thoughts. "This is all we have of him, right?" To Mikleo's surprise, a tear escaped from one of Sorey's eyes, dripping onto the grass. "I feel like if we sell this, we won't be as close to him anymore."

"No," Mikleo suddenly sat up like a jack-in-a-box, his face stern. "That's not true. Gramps is always with us," He told his dear friend, voice firm and solid, like stone. "That pipe isn't the only thing he gave us."

The blue haired man went on to explain all the things Gramps gave them. The Celestial Record. Sorey's feathered ear cuffs. Mikleo's current outfit. The pipe wasn't to be thought of as something important. It was only to be used in case they needed financial aid of some sort. Sorey listened attentively, never dismissing or interrupting Mikleo's explanation, even once. The more he heard, the more he smiled. Sorey held the pipe close to his chest, like he did just before they left Elysia.

"...You're right. Yeah," Sorey stroke the pipe with his finger. "It doesn't matter how far away we are. Gramps is always with us."

It was Mikleo's turn to smile now. "We'll see him again. Like you said, it's not like we're leaving forever," Mikleo reassured. "Anyway…" He laid back down on the grass. "Quit your yammering already. Some of us need our beauty sleep."

Then, Sorey's eyes grew heavy from a desire to close. With Gramps on his mind, Sorey allowed his eyes to close fully, the comforting darkness of the night enveloping them both. Under the Elysian stars they slept.


End file.
